Seeing The Pharaoh Again!
by Metallic-Ice
Summary: yugi and his friends and i turn him from spirit to human


Chapter 1

The Visit!

It was a beautiful summer day in the town of Domino. I decided to go to the game shop to get some of the new duel monster cards they had. "Mom I'm going out!" ""Ok, have fun" she hollered back to me. I walked out the door and began to head toward the game shop. As i walked up to the door i saw that Yugi's grandpa opened it to welcome me. "Why hello there, I see my grandson had told you about our new cards?" I smiled. "Yes he did, may I come in?" He nodded in a very friendly way. I walked inside where i saw My friend Yugi playing duel monsters with his friends, Joey, Tristan, and Te'a. "Hey guys" I said. Yugi turned to look at me and walked up to me to give me a hug. "Hey Tara, how are you?" Yugi asked with a very friendly smile on his face. "I'm doing quite well, thanks" i said. Then Joey came up to me and gave me the typical yankee greeting. A slap on the back, which hurts when he does it. "I saw on facebook that your mom is better" Yeah she is, prayer does the trick don't it?" Yugi nodded. He looked down at his hands. "I know you miss the pharaoh, you'll see him again" "Ya really think so?" asked Te'a as she held her hands to her chest. I nodded. Everyone smiled when i said that they'll see him again. "Hey speaking about that youngsters, Yugi, you got mail from an old friend" hmmm Yugi thought. then he gasped. "Its from the Pharaoh!" We all gathered around to see the letter. "I told you so" I said with a laugh. As he opened to read, it read:

Hello my great friend,

It has been three months since The Right Of Passage.

My priets say that you are able to visit me here in Egypt, but the door to the spirit world is where we can meet, and bring Tara along, it has been such a long time since that sad tday that i left, but anyway, we must meet again,they said there is a way for me to become human, NOT SPIRIT! HA HA, by the way, you can also find me on a website called i would love to add you guys as friends on there. But we must meet up again, it must be soon, because there is a slight prob. with my body, i have no idea what is happening to me but, i must see you guys to know what's happening

We all sat there in a state of shock. "You dudes don't think he has to be spliced, right?" Tristan asked with widened eyes. "He might" I said. "How?" Joey asked. "My guess is that, when he becomes human to live with us, he has to be spliced, because it'll make him stronger" Yugi's grandfather laughed. "It looks like you kids are on another quest" I smiled at the thought of that. Because. Atem and I haven't seen each other in so long, I think we might be in love. But i kept that thought to myself.

By the following morning we hopped on the plain to Egypt, where we'll meet Marik, Ishizu, and Odion, they'll be taking us to the door to the spirit world. "Bye mom i love you" I yelled to look behind myself as i began to wave to her. I looked back around, she waved back. Sitting back in my chair, i felt a weird tingle go up my back. But i ignored it. Looking out the window a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" It was Yugi. "I guees so" "I know you like Atem"

"How do you know that?"

"You have the look in your eyes"

"Oh... um, o-okay" I said while sitting back again in my chair. "Well, it looks like we're on the sam plain" Said a girl from behind me and Yugi. It was Rebecca Hawkins. A little girl that has a HUGE crush on Yugi. He blushed a lot when Rebecca hugged him. buzzzzzzzzzzzzz, my phone vibrated off. "Hey i got a facebook friend request" "From who?" Rebecca asked looking at my cell phone. I gasped. "IT'S FROM THE PHARAOH!" I screamed as my friends turned to look at me as i accepted the request. I then took out my laptop and typed up the facebook website. He was online, i couldn't believe it! "Hey, he is also on chat" said Rebecca as she peeked over yugis lap. Then the chat box came up with Atems name on it, he had typed:

Atem: Hello Tara

I typed back saying:

Tara: We are on our way pharaoh

Atem: I can sence that you guys are, do you have your supernova star with you?

Tara: Yeah I do... But i have to chat later we're about to take flight

Atem: Okay then, have a safe trip

I smiled as i turned my laptop off. "Tara is blushing!" Rebecca shouted. "I am NOT!" "Uh, yes you are" she said laughing. Boy, sometime i wish i never tell her any of my secrets, i keep her's, but, she can't keep mine. hmm I thought. I really hope she don't tell the pharaoh anything that i told her. I'll tell him myself if i have to, but, not through a game of "Truth or Dare" either. I'll tell him as i usually talk to him... Okay used to talk to him. But i hope to see him.


End file.
